List of guns
A list of guns seen in the Primeverse. Guns with their own pages *Electro Muscular Disruption Weapon *Harpoon Gun *Taser rifle *Tranquilizer Rifle *Wildlife taser Assualt rifles Colt M4 Carbine The Colt M4 Carbine is a type of assault rifle. Captain Tom Ryan and his Special Forces soldiers used these weapons against the Carboniferous Arachnids and Arthropleura in the London Underground. (Episode 1.2) Stephen Hart and Nick Cutter used a M4A1 against the Mer Creatures. (Episode 2.4) Stephen also carried one in the trunk of his BMW. (Episode 2.7) Heckler & Koch G36C The Heckler & Koch G36C is a 5.56mm assault rifle designed by Heckler & Koch. The Cleaner and his two subordinate mercenaries working for Oliver Leek also used it in the Silurian desert but left them behind when they were killed. (Episode 2.5) Captain Becker and two of his soldiers wielded G36Cs to help Connor Temple persuade Tony to give Rex to him. (Episode 3.7) )]] Heckler & Koch G36K TBA Sig SG 552 TBA Grenade launchers A grenade launcher is a gun that is mounted under the barrel of an assault rifle. AG36 grenade launcher The AG36 grenade launcher is a grenade launcher manufactured by Heckler & Koch for the G36 rifle. One was mounted on Hilary Becker's G36C gun, but was never used. (Series 3) M203 grenade launcher The M203 grenade launcher is a single shot, 40mm grenade launcher. The Special Forces that helped the Home Office team carried them but never used them. (Series 1) Some military liason soldiers also carried some when they travelled to the future. (Episode 3.1) Machine/Sub-Machine gun M249 SAW The M249 SAW (Squad Automatic Weapon) is a type of light machine gun. At least one M249, identified as a L110A1, was kept in the armoury of the Anomaly Research Centre. While being pursued by a Future Predator, James Lester went to the armoury and grabbed a M249, to use it against the Predator. The assault didn't kill the Predator, but gave Lester time to head to the operations room. (Episode 2.6) FN P90 The FN P90 is a submachine gun manufactured by Fabrique Nationale d'Herstal. One was held by Captain Wilder. (Episode 3.4) Heckler & Koch MP5 The Heckler & Koch MP5 is a type of submachine gun. It is chambered to fire 9mm rounds at a speed of 800 rounds per minute. When Nick Cutter and the rest of the ARC team breached the door to the Creature Prison, Oliver Leek and his mercenaries were waiting on the other side, they were armed with MP5s. They still had them in the animal containment room. (Episode 2.6) Jenny Lewis managed to acquire an MP5 from a soldier incapacitated by a Scutosaurus. When one of Leek's soldiers fireed upon the group as they attempted to escape, she shot the soldier from a significant range. (Episode 2.7) Heckler & Koch MP5K TBA Heckler & Koch MP5SD The Heckler & Koch MP5SD is a type of submachine gun. Captain Becker used this gun against the Megopteran in Christine Johnson's headquarters, however, it was bitten in half. (Episode 3.10) Pistols Beretta Cougar TBA Beretta 92FS Inox TBA Colt .22 Target Model TBA Cobra CB38 Big Bore Derringer TBA Glock 17 TBA Heckler & Koch USP TBA Sig Sauer P226 TBA Sig Sauer P229 TBA Smith & Wesson 4046 TBA Walther P99 TBA Webley & Scott Stinger TBA Shotguns Double Barrel Shotgun TBA Mossberg 500 Cruiser TBA Mossberg 590 Cruiser TBA Single Shot Breach Load Shotgun TBA Sniper rifles Accuracy International AWSM TBA Blaser R93 TBA Gallery S1 episode2 325x245.jpg|Tom Ryan and other Special Forces soldiers with M4s Captain becker.jpg|Captain Becker with a Mossberg 590 Cruiser. Becker.jpeg|The EMD rifle Episode2.1 15.jpg|A tranquiliser shotgun with dot sight Lester vs Predator.jpg|A M249 SAW used by James Lester to defend himself from a Future Predator Abby Maitland.jpg|Abby with a tranquilizer pistol (colt .22 target model) Guns Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:Guns